Prisoner Of Love
by Ayisha Edeline Park
Summary: Gangster Story staring our beloved DBSK :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prisoner of Love  
Pairing: you'll find out  
Author:Ayisha Edeline  
Release Date: June 6  
Genre:Romance,Drama,Smut  
Rating:Mostly General, NC-17  
Graphics: Khaela Erynn Productions  
First Post: 06.04.08  
Other Stories:  
-/fanfic/AickyPark  
Please:  
-No mean comments.  
-I only take constructive criticism, anything that can help me improve or motivate me more.  
-If there are any grammar or spelling errors please tell me. I'm not that great in Spelling and Grammer.  
-I don't mind if anyone donates graphics. I'll take them happily and put them up.

Short Preview:  
"Well, its different to love and be IN LOVE." I explained plainly as I looked up into his charismatic eyes, I knew that from the moment I had met him I was falling for him; his looks, his personality, his everything was so unbelievable.  
"I am IN LOVE with you." He replied softly I looked up at him shocked, was i hearing things? I felt him suddenly grab my waist and pull me into a tight embrace.  
"I am IN LOVE with you too." I whispered softly, he then lifted up my chin and pulled me into a soft, yet passionate kiss, it felt just like a kiss should feel AMAZING! Like I was flying in the air and he was right there beside me, but I knew it was wrong, we could never be together, I was already a prisoner... in someone else's love.

--  
Characters:  
-Shim Changmin  
-Park Yoochun  
-Ayisha Edeline  
-Kim JaeJoong  
-Khaela Eyrnn  
-Kim Junsu  
-Venus Nguyen  
-Jung Yunho  
-and other minor Characters.

CHARACTERS QUICKY PROFILE:  
-Shim Changmin 20  
evil  


Works for JaeJoong  
Uses certain charecter but later falls for her

-Kim JaeJoong 21  
Changmin's Boss  
evil  
In love with some girl he meets for the first time.  
Evil

-Ayisha Edeline 16  
Main Girl  
Innocent  
Forced to marry at a young age.  
Falls in love with a certain charecter.

-Khaela Erynn 16  
Kidnapped  
Ayisha's Best Friend  
Falls in Love with someone  
Innocent

-Park Yoochun 19  
Works as Changmin's servant  
Used to work for JaeJoong  
Falls in love with a forbidden person

-Kim Junsu 19  
Works for Yunho  
In Love with his 'accessory'  
Kidnaps girls on a daily basis

-Jung Yunho 21  
Kim Junsu's Boss  
Evil  
Uses people

-Venus Nguyen  
Innocent  
Kidnapped by Kim Junsu  
Used as an accessory

--

This is a story I started around like way back in December, so hope you guys think its good, I'll try to update soon.

+Credits+  
-Khaela Erynn: HER FOREWARDS  
-Khaela Erynn: GRAPHICS

Comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Bridal Room 9:45 PM

3rd Person POV  
--

A girl with curly brown hair stood in front of a mirroor examining herself, she was wearing a red bridal gown that was embroidered in golden designs all around it, her veil was red and lined with golden designs as well.  
"Ayisha!" A girl in a light purple saari with striaght black hair and asian eyes said.  
"Khaela! You made it!" The bride exclaimed turning around and hugging the asian girl.  
"You look amazing!" Khaela commented as she let of of Ayisha.  
"So do you, I see the girls dressed you nicely." Ayisha replied with a smile.  
"Yeah. But the groom is going to love him some Ayisha!" Khaela said sitting on one of the chairs in the room.  
"I hope not, I relly don't want to do this." Ayisha said sadly walking over to the window and looking outside.  
"Why not? He's GORGEOUS!" Khaela asked getting up and walking over to her.  
"I don't love him." ayisha said turning to look at Khaela who was now beside her.  
"If I were you I would fall in love right there!: Khaela replied giving Ayisha a look.  
"Khaela your dumb, now lets go, I want to get this over with." Ayisha said stepping away from the window and out the door, Khaela followed her.

Wedding Hall 10:16 PM

3rd Person POV

"Ayisha the groom is coming!" Khaela squealed from behind Ayisha who was sitting on a beautifully decorated chair, the whole hall was decorated with red and gold banners and the stage had four chairs on it one for the bride and groom which were big and decorated with elaborate design and the other two chairs were for friends anf family who came up to the stage to sit by the bride and groom, they were smaller and decorated with a simple gold satin cloth.  
"Great..." Ayisha whispered back sarcastically, she watched as her soon-to-be husband came through the door. Ayisha had to admit he was gorgeous, he had messy brown hair, tan skin, big brown eyes, thin rosy lips, and a killer smile. The guy came and sat next to Ayisha, he turned to look at his bride, she looked amazing, she had big mysterious eyes, tan skin, a big chest, and curves in just the right spots.  
"Hi, I'm Changmin, but you will call me Oppa or Changmin Oppa, in my language Oppa is a form of respect and I demand that." The groom said softly yet harshly to his bride. Ayisha looked up at him, his eyes were a warm brown yet at the same time so cold.  
"Yes Oppa, can I ask a favour?" Ayisha asked softly.  
"What?" Changmin replied rudely, Ayisha looked away nervously but then brought her gaze back to him.  
"T-tonight can we please not do anything?" She asked softly, Changmin scoffed.  
"We will do whatever I want, your my wife and I'll decide what you do, how you dress, and where you go." He replied then turned his attention back to the crowd of people searching 

through for his boss, finally he found him wearing a balck trench coat, sunglasses and a hat over his bleach blonde hair, the man noticed him and came forward to talk to him.  
"Ah! Hyung you made it!" Changmin said happily shaking the beach blonde's hand.  
"Yes, but your so horrible." The blonde said with a scowl.  
"What did I do?" Changmin asked with a frown.  
"You didn't introduce me to your lovely wife." The blonde replied looking over at Ayisha.  
"Oh, Ayisha, this is JaeJoong my good friend, you are to call him Oppa or JaeJoong Oppa, and JaeJoong Hyung this is Ayisha." Changmin said introducing the two, JaeJoong smiled and took Ayisha's hand and kissed it lightly.  
"Hello dear." JaeJoong said smiling wryly as he looked up at the tan girl before him.  
"Hi, umm... this is my best friend Khaela." Ayisha then said pointing to Khaela who was eating who was eating a sweet dish behind her. JaeJoong looked at the beautiful girl behind Ayisha, she had a small face, and a small chest that was perfect for her, he let his gaze drop to the girl's hips which had all the perfect curves and volume.  
"Why hello." JaeJoong said making his way to Khaela, he took her hand and kissed it as well.  
"Hi." Khaela replied blushing, JaeJoong looked her up and down examining each bit of her body and making his final desicion.  
"Let's get some drinks." JaeJoong suggested taking Khaela's hand and leading her off the stage.  
"Oppa, how long are we staying in Houston?" Ayisha then asked, Changmin took her hand and held it tightly as a photographer came and shot a few photos.  
"Not too long, I have some buissness to attend to here, we're going to Korea." Changmin replied letting go of Ayisha's hand.  
"So far, I'm going to miss my family." Ayisha said softly to herself.  
"I don't care who you miss, the only person you should think about his me, your mine now officially." Changmin said harshly, Ayisha looked up at him.  
"Officially?" Ayisha asked puzzled, Changmin turned to face her.  
"You were mine since the day I bought you, but today its official." He said grinning devilishly.  
"As of today, I will have you ALL of you." He continued looking at Ayisha with lust in his eyes.

Hotel Bedroom 12:23 AM

3rd Person POV  
--

Changmin walked into the hotel room to see Ayisha's veil on the bed and her by the dresser taking off her jewelry. He walked over to her loosening his tie as he walked, he took hold of her hand stopping her from taking off a necklace. "Mmmmhhhmmmm... you smell delicious." Changmin said nuzzling his face in Ayisha's neck, Ayisha pulled away.  
"Oppa please." Ayisha said as she moved farther away, Changmin frowned and grabbed Ayisha by the waist pulling her close to him.  
"Look, I hate resistance and crying so don't try that." He said harshly working his fingers through the intricit loops of her dress.  
"Oppa, please stop." Ayisha pleaded as Changmin pulled the top of her dress off, he ignored her and pulled the last two necklaces off of her neck.  
"Stop resisiting." Changmin said harshly pushing Ayisha on the bed beside them. He lightly traced a finger down her face, then slowly touched her chin, he then trailed down to the middle 

of her chest, he played with lace that lined her bra then roughly pulled it off revealing her big chest.  
"Please Oppa, I'm begging you." Ayisha pleaded again as Changmin brought his face closer to hers.  
"I told you to stop!" He hissed as he pressed his thin lips harshly against hers, kissing her aggressively he forced his tongue into her mouth skillfully tasting the inside of her mouth. He stopped kiessing her and moved his mouth down to her chin kissing as he them made his way down her neck, he stopped at the center of her neck and sucked on the suple skin, harshly moving his hands down to her skirt tearing it off along with her underwear. He stopped sucking on fher neck and looked at the big red mark he made, he licked it lightly satisified with what he had accomplished, Changmin then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground revealing his muscular body, he brouth his tongue to Ayisha's car and licked it fiercely, twisting around her ear.  
"Oppaa..." Ayisha moaned as Changmin bit her ear giving her a tingling feeling down her spine. He reached for the buckle of his belt and pulled the belt off swiftly then threw his pants along with his boxers to the the side with his shirt. He kissed Ayisha again, this time without his tongue and let his fingers feel down to her 'area'.  
"Opppa..." She moaned again as Changmin brushed his hands up and down her legs, then he stopped at her 'area' and inserted his middle finger slowly causing Ayisha to moan again. He then began to push her legs apart into a position.  
"No! OPPA! NO! PLEASE!" Ayisha frantically pleaded trying to push Changmin off of her.  
"Shut-up!!" Changmin said harshly as he slapped her and grabbed her wrists pulliing her hands away. He then continued in his act of putting her into the position he wanted, once she was in it he thrust into her, hard, Ayisha screamed in pain as he thrust into her again and again, salty tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Ahhhh... Ahhh..." Ayisha groaned as Changmin continued to thrust, she felt beads of sweat falling form her forehead.  
"Mmmmhhh... you feel so good..." Changmin said his voice husky, he began to thrust harder and faster, until he finally came to a climax and stopped thrusting. Changmin collapsed on ayisha breathing hard.  
"Oppa... go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow." Ayisha said through tears, she pushed Changmin lightly, he rolled over to one side of the bed, Ayisha curled up into a ball crying uncontrolably, she couldn't believe her parents had sold her out like this.  
--

OMO!  
this took so long to type! XD  
I have it all written out like about  
4 chappies, and I just had to atleast see  
how long one was going to be.

this was my VERY FIRST NC-17,  
I think I have gotten better,  
this is in my opinion a LIGHT NC-17.

Comments are appreciated.  
:


End file.
